


Alpha Male

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan makes a friendly pass at Reid, and Hotch makes a caveman of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

“Damn, Pretty Boy. One more drink like this, one more dance like that, and I’m gonna forget that you’re taken and I’m straight,” Morgan whispered in Reid’s ear. As he took a gulp and then swirled his ice cubes, Derek watched Spencer blush visibly and tuck a shy smile down to his chest. Reid’s classic, submissive response to the sexually- charged compliment turned Derek on more than he would ever admit. He leaned in and touched a soft kiss to Reid’s warm cheek.

A dark shadow put himself between them, using his intimidating form and black suit to his advantage. He straightened his red tie and cleared his throat.

“Scotch. Neat. Thank you,” Hotch muttered to the bartender.

When the man was safely ten paces away, and hopefully out of earshot, Aaron centered dangerous eyes on Derek.

“Morgan, you ever bump and grind like that again with Spencer, and I will ask you outside,” Hotch declared, maintaining a tight, gruesome smile the whole time. Spencer did a quick face/palm, shaking his head.

“At least Morgan isn’t embarrassed to dance with me in front of people,” Reid whispered to Hotch. No malice. No spite. Simply words. Reid took a drink from his glass, and whispered apologies to Morgan. Derek wasn’t angry or upset, or even concerned. He was too busy enjoying watching Reid and Hotch spat in nonverbal ways, staring at each other, challenging, waiting.

“I don’t dance,” Hotch said as he waited for the bartender put down a neat scotch on the bar. “Thank you,” he murmured, paying the man.

Hotch fingered the shot glass as a distraction, then put one hand on Reid’s neck, and pulled him close. He locked lips with Reid, diving deep into his mouth, grinding their hips together, working, pulling Reid progressively closer until he had him pinned against the bar, locked entirely in his embrace. When Hotch pulled away from the kiss, Reid was gasping and blinking. His full lips were glistening. He put fingertips to his mouth and gaped wide-eyed at Aaron.

“What I lack in dancing skills, I make up for elsewhere,” Hotch replied without the slightest hint of a smile. His eyes were glittering with amusement though. He picked up his scotch and turned as if to walk away. Morgan raised a brow at Spencer and reigned in another grin that was threatening to break his mouth open. Hotch tugged Reid’s hand, pulling him away from Morgan. Reid wiggled fingers at Morgan to say goodnight. Morgan finished his drink with a smirk and a snort, watching Hotch drag Reid towards the door.

There wasn’t an eye in the establishment not centered on the two of them. Reid stared submissively at the floor and followed obediently wherever Hotch led him.

Once they reached the exit, Hotch emptied the shot glass and handed it to the nearest waiter. He pushed Reid up against the open door, dropped down on his knees, and latched his arms around Reid’s hips. Reid went bright red. He immediately began to squirm out of reach, pushing at Hotch’s head with both arms stiff. His eyes were the size of plates. Both hands locked in Hotch’s hair as Aaron put a shoulder to Reid’s hip, lifted Spencer far too easily, draped him over one shoulder, and carried him out of the room writhing and squirming.

There was loud applause and more than a few wolf-whistles as the bar door closed behind them.


End file.
